


A kiedy upadamy...

by ZimowySzop



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Co znaczy  umrzeć w świecie, gdzie  śmierć jest względna?





	A kiedy upadamy...

A kiedy upadamy, to upadamy wszyscy razem. Bo gdy jesteście rodziną, niezależnie czy związaną przez krew czy przez zrządzenie losu, to podejmujecie decyzję o trwaniu przy sobie nawzajem. Bo miłość ma nieskończenie wiele oblicz i każdy z nas musi odkryć przed nią swoje.

W świecie w którym śmierć nie zawsze jest ostateczna, jeszcze trudniej się z nią pogodzić. Kiedy umiera twój bliski, walczysz z tym jak tylko możesz – złościsz się i nie dowierzasz. Trwasz miesiącami i latami czekając na jego powrót. Bo przecież może wrócić. Inni wracali. I tak żyjesz ciągle czekając na coś, co powinno być niemożliwe, lecz ponieważ nie jest niemożliwe, to naiwnie wierzysz, że tym razem się uda. Że wróci. Bo w końcu jesteście rodziną, a rodziny się nie opuszcza.

Łzy się przelewają. Ciosy zostają zadane. Słowa wykrzyczane w rozpaczy. Oddalacie się od siebie i zaczynasz kwestionować, czy kiedykolwiek byliście blisko. Bo gdy jeden z was upada, to tak jakbyście wszyscy polegli. 

Przeżyłeś śmierć ich wszystkich. Oni przeżyli twoją. Wróciliście. Tym razem się udało, lecz czy następnym też się uda? I choć nie ma przyjęć niespodzianek na urodziny, a święta nie zawsze odbywają się w cieple kominka. I choć częściej jesteś sam, niż z kimkolwiek spośród nich. I choć nie rozmawiacie o tym co między wami. To wiesz, że jeśli znów odejdziesz to nikt spośród nich nie odpuści, i że będą czekać tak długo dopóki nie wrócisz. Wiesz, bo ty zrobisz dokładnie tak samo, dla każdego spośród nich.  
A kiedy upadamy, to upadamy wszyscy razem.


End file.
